Max Alors
|-|Max Alors= |-|Max in X784= |-|Max in X792= Summary Max Alors (マックス・アローゼ Makkusu Arōze) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild who is in charge of most of the guild's social activities, given his love for talking to people. His Magic is a type of Sand Magic: Sandstorm. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B Name: Max Alors Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 17 | 24 | 25 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sand Manipulation, Magic, Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Able to harm people who have the same durability as him) | Small City level (Easily overpowered X784 Base Natsu) | At least Small City level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Shouldn't be much slower than Levy and Elfman) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily dodged Natsu's attacks) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ (Held back several of Phantom Lord's Mages) | Small City Class (His Sand Wall blocked Natsu's Iron Fist) | At least Small City Class Durability: Large Town level+ (Should be at least 1/4 as durable as Gray, due to surviving 1 of Laxus's Lacrima's while Gray was able to survive 4 of them) | Small City level (Took hits from Tartaros' Soldiers) | At least Small City level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range in melee combat. Dozens of meters with Sand Magic Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average, skilled mage and fighter Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sandstorm: A type of Sand Magic that allows Max to manipulate sand, shaping it in a variety of forms for different uses. Said sand is either gathered from the surrounding environment or produced from his own body. While his abilities were not fully showed prior to Team Tenrou's disappearance, after 7 years Max's prowess in using Sandstorm seems to have increased exponentially, being high enough for him to easily keep the upper hand against Natsu, going as far as to defeat him at the beginning of their mock battle with ease. *'Sand Wave': Max prompts sand to gather around his right hand in a spiraling formation and then sends it towards his target in a powerful, massive sand blast, which can travel a good distance away from him and strike several opponents, hitting them with considerable blunt force and sending them flying in every direction. This spell is unnamed in the manga, but was given a name in the anime, in which the sand, instead of revolving around Max's hand, seems to revolve around the opponent, behaving more like a sand whirlpool than a physical attack. *'Sand Rebellion': Max generates a large amount of sand, and, with a gesture of his hand, prompts it to start revolving around his opponent, surrounding them. He then swipes both of his hands, causing the sand to literally explode in a powerful blast which damages the opponent. This attack can be performed at extremely close range with no consequences for the caster, with Max remaining perfectly unscathed while he used it on Natsu, who was just a few centimeters away from him. *'Sand Wall': Extending both of his arms before him, Max uses his sand to form a massive, extremely thick, almost square-shaped barrier in front of himself, which is placed between himself and the enemy, shielding him from incoming attacks. This spell involves the use of a vast amount of sand; nonetheless, Max seems capable of gathering and moving it around at considerably great speed, enough to parry rapid assaults in melee. The defense provided by it seems to reside in the sheer amount of the employed sand, with the outer layer of sand absorbing the brunt of enemy attacks and dispersing it. Sand Wall is effective enough to block Natsu Dragneel's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist without fail. *'Sand Slash': Max accumulates sand in his hand before throwing it like a whip at his opponent. This attack is used for a large number of opponents, attacking all of them at once, and can travel a considerable distance, as well as sending them flying back. *'Sand Trap': Max manipulates the sand to create a sand clone of himself. After the sand clone is hit, the body turns into sand and envelopes the enemy, leaving them vulnerable to attacks. Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Gaara (Naruto (The Universe)) Gaara's Profile (Sasuke's Rescue Arc Gaara and Pre Timeskip Max. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sand Users Category:Adults Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7